


Too much

by UnicornAndStucky



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAndStucky/pseuds/UnicornAndStucky
Summary: This is just a thing that kept bugging me this morning so I wrote it. It's full of mistakes and yes its about my life so yeah.Its not meant to be amazing workThanks!





	Too much

The boy is 10 years into his marriage with a manipulative and egocentrical witch of a woman.

The girl is separated from her marriage, but not divorced.

They are the best of friends, or at least they were. They used to be so close, always talking to eachother, always planing to see eacheother.

The girl babysat his two daughters every week. And every week, after her separation, she fell a little more. 

Either for all those stolen glances, or the small touches, she craved more. She craved his affection. 

Every time they saw eachother, he’d pause and just look at her, right in her eyes. Something on his mind, yet always saying nothing. 

And then, when the moment was done, he’d kiss her forehead and say his good byes. Once he kissed her cheek, and maybe it was on purpose that his kiss grazed the corner of her lips. He would never say.

One day she dares to speak up about it. Tells him how those little gestures make her feel. He nods, says its not the same for him. The little affections remains, she tells him again that it leads her one, but he quickly forgets.

He never mentions that again.

He’s been working on his relationship with his wife lately. So he never agrees to spend time with her. When the meet in their usual activities, it’s like nothing was ever there. He avoids, he hides… 

He makes her believe that she was actually mad to think there was ever something there.

She tries to move on. See’s someone for a while, put it never really clicks. She dreams about the boy, but she know’s he never dreams about her.

He talks about his exes, once he even tells her how jealous he is that one of the mis with someone else. 

She crosses any hope she had left and moves on.

Until he says that he and his wife are doing a break. Until he tells her that he’ll have diner with her when he’s fully separated from his wife.

Then, even tho she tries so damn hard to keep it burried, she starts to hope again. Maybe things will come back the way they were? 

Then he starts calling her more and more, telling her how he’s moving out of his house. Telling her how good it feels to be appart from his witch.  
She tells him that if he needs, he can use her couch to sleep on for a while. He insists that he’s never going to spend the night at her place.

She asks why.

He says that its because he doesn’t want to do anything stupid, and spending the night wouldn’t help him with that.

For a second, she thinks that it’s as close as its going to get to a confession. Is he atracted to her?

Hope emerges, it never was really far. 

But then, he tells her how it would be the same with any other girl. 

Then she gets it.

She’s not special to him that way.

Okay. Fine. Whatever. She doesn’t care.

It’s a lie.

He tells her the next night, that he might come see her, at her place. She says nothing, just thinks to herself that he’s never going to show up anyway.

Until he does.

She opens the door, and there he is, smiling. He looks relaxed. He looks calm. He looks at peace and his shoulder seem less tense as soon as he sees her. 

She lets him in. Whatever. One more night of ignoring how she craves his hugs, or the small kisses on the forehead that she used to get. He’s her friend. Thats it.

She asks him if he wants something to drink. He say’s he’s just going to have tea. He hates tea. He loves beer. And she has some. 

So he’s not drinking with her.  
For some reason, she snaps.

She tells him how stupid it is for him to be like this, she says that she’s not just some woman who jumps any guy. She tells him how she hates his stupid rules and how she understand that to him she’s a friend. She knows that if anything, he sees her just like any other woman. She tell him how even if he tried anything, she’s not that desperate. She tells him that she know she’s not special to him.

« I’m not special to you » she says. « I get it, i’m not special to you ! » she repeats.

She’s about to tell him more. She wants to say how she know she means nothing to him.  
She wants to tell him how she’s not going to just jump him right there.

She wants to.

But she can’t. 

He has walked across the room. As she was talking to him, he pressed both his carpenters hands on each side of her face.

« You are everything to me » he simply says.

And than he gives the girl a kiss. One simple soft and electric kiss. It lasts just a moment and then his lips part away from hers. He presses his forehead on hers and, his eyes still closed, he just whispers.

« I never wanted you to wait for me. I still don’t want to wait for me. It would hurt you and that’s not fair »

She can smell his breath, feel it against her lips.

She wants to pause time, stay like this for hours, just so close to him that she can feel his essence entertwining with hers. 

He’s shaking, she can feel it. She raises her hands to grip his side.

She opens her eyes and looks at him.

She loves him too much. She knows its too much.

« I will always wait for you » she simply says. And then, letting go a a shaky breath, she softly pushes him away.

« No matter how long it takes you, i’m here. »

And with that, she forces her tears to stay in her eyes.

She loves him too much.


End file.
